Nia Honjou
is the ninth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary Nia, also known as the Second Spirit, is a Spirit that appeared on Earth some time after the First Spirit appeared and is claimed to be the only one who knows any information about the First Spirit and her whereabouts. At some point, the D.E.M. captured her by unknown means and she fell into a comatose state. She was first mentioned in Volume 7 where Kurumi only decides to help Shido rescue Tohka in order to create a chance for her to find and rescue her. However, it turns out that Nia wasn't held captive in that particular DEM facility. In Volume 12, Nia's location was revealed to be at the Neryl Island, a DEM's private island in the Pacific Ocean and was being moved to another place through a DEM transport. Kurumi attempted to free her with a swarm of clones, but failed to do so as the clones were defeated by the new Adeptus 2. Nia however reacted to Shido's Spirit Wave upon him going berserk and woke up. Eventually, she managed to escape by forcing the aircraft to crash. Her current location after escaping is unknown, but it is implied to be near Tenguu City due to where Kurumi found the wreckage of the transport aircraft. Appearance Nia has short ash gray hair and icy blue eyes, when not wearing her Astral Dress she wears dark red square framed glasses. Nia's astral dress takes on the appearance similar to that of a nun. She wears long black laced boots, and a black veil that is attached with gold decorations. There is also a golden cross attached to a beaded rope, somewhat like a rosary, surrounding the waist of the veil-like dress. Personality Nia is an Otaku, living in a 2D world with seemingly little to no interest in real life. History Background Nia was once an ordinary human. However, around 27-28 years go, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing Rasiel, turning her into a spirit. This also stopped her aging at around the age of 18-19 years old. Around 10 years ago she was able to gain a job as a Manga Artist and live a somewhat normal life. However, around 5 years ago Nia's existance was discorvered by DEM, whom send Ellen Mira Mathers after her, whom was successfully defeated her and captured her alive. While in DEM's captivity, Nia was put through horrible experiments which almost made her go into her Inverse Form. However, she managed to prevent her mind from breaking by sealing off her body and subconsciously erasing her own memories. Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances'' ***Volume 13 Powers & Abilities Spirit Form Angel: Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル, Rajieru) Weapon: 'Book [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress]]: '''Yah (神威霊装・二番 (ヨッド) , ''Shin'i Reisou: Niiban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 2") Nia's Angel, '''Rasiel, is a book that can give information about anything that has ever happended in the world, no matter where and when. However, in order to use this ability she has to think about the subject she is looking into, meaning she is not all-knowing. Thus Nia descripes this ability as "a superpowered Google". Rasiel also has the power to alter the future by writing in it, however, this is only for a few seconds max. Inverse Form Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ, Beruzebabu) Weapon: ''Unknown'' [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress']]: ''Unnamed'' Not much is known about this form, as it was deactivated shortly after it's first use via her Qlipha Crystal being extracted by Artemisia B. Ashcroft. Trivia *Nia has the character "Two" (二）in her name, referring to the Second Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Wisdom." *Rasiel's name also means "Secret of God", "Keeper of Secrets" or "Angel of Mysteries. *She is the that Westcott referred to in Volume 12. *Nia was the first Spirit to have her Qlipha Crystal revealed, and the first to have it stolen from her as well. *Nia is the one who confirmed that all the spirits are former Humans. Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Mystery Category:Female Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Human Category:Ever Inverted